Legend of Zelda: Beginning of Legends
by Driplet
Summary: Okay so the title is actually called LoZ: Ocarina of Time...Beginning of Legends. So the story is basically making the Ocarina of Time a story version. No plot twist, no "extras" no OCs. Everything is the same. First fanfic for LoZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time... The Beginning of Legends

Prolouge

The Hylian dropped off her baby to him...She knew he was destined to be greatness. She knew he had the potential to save Hyrule...She just wanted him to be safe until.

The woman was killed three days after she dropped the baby off.

Her last words were," The Hero of Time shall come. And you shall not be ready...You shall take aim at your own, and pity for loss souls. Woe is me, for `tis my day of reckoning. Just be warned...Ganondorf. Your army will fall when the chosen one of the goddesses has rose, for he who holds the legendary blade, and play the Ocarina of Time, he shall destory you."

She was right.

This is the story of The Hero of Time. His name was Link.

~ 10 years later ~

"Navi, `tis my time to go... The`re was a curse put upon me, by the dreded (?Spellcheck?) Ganondorf...He put the one-eyed parasite, Gohma inside me. I shall not see another day."

"Oh, Great Deku Tree! Whatever can I do?" Navi, the fairy, asked.

"Go to the boy... with no fairy...he is the only one...to save me. If `tis possible for me to be saved...Go!" She bounced her way to the Kokiri forest, where all the Kokiris live.

She found the tree house with little dinosuars painted on it. `Twas his house.

She went inside. He sleeping peacefully. Navi thought otherwise. She knew he needed to hurry to the Great Deku Tree before it was too late...

*Link Point of View*

"Link!...Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" I got up slowly, yawning in the process. What woke me up? Then I saw a small little fairy...It was named Navi. I knew it was becuase Navi was the only fairy without a child. Just like I was the only child without the only childless fairy. Until now! I started smiling immediately turning into a grin.

"Link! We must haste! The Great Deku Tree is in trouble and he has summoned you!"

"Are...Are you my fairy?"I asked, in my ten year old voice that annoyed everyone but Saria.

"Yes. Now hurry!"

Navi and I hurried to the Great Deku Tree quickly. We were almost to him when Mido, the stuck up boy two trees down stopped us.

"Where do you think your going? Without a fairy your not even a true Kokiri"

... That hurt me. I always thought I was diffrent.

"WHAAA? When did you get that fairy!" He apprently noticed Navi without me telling him off.

"Yes, I had this fairy since I woke up...I have been summoned by the Great Deku Tree."

"Well you can`t see him without a sheild and a sword."  
>"And wheres yours?"<p>

"Err. Yeah I don`t have one...But your just newbie at the fairy deal okay?"

I started to walk off...But before looking back at Mido and saying, "Sounds like someone cares." in a sing-songy voice.

"DO NOT!" He yelled stubbornly...Some of the childeren in the village stared at him questionably...Heh heh heh.

I needed to find a shield and a sword...

There`s a shield in the store. . . For forty rupees. Great.

And theirs a sword in the Kokiri Maze...I remember Saria telling me that the original Kokiri Sword was in the Kokiri Maze. I`ve been in the maze before. Its not so bad if you take away the boulder. That thing hurts me every time.

"We have to have 40 rupees for a shield and the sword is in the maze." I said to Navi.

"Well lets get the sword first, okay?"

"Yeah." I said. I started running up the hill to the maze tunnel. I always loved going to the maze. Theres a lot of rupees. And now a sword.

I took a left...Then a right...Then another left. Then forward. I got hit in the process of the boulder. I swear if I had anything to blow it up I would.

I found the treasure chest that I never dared to open. I opened it slowly... Inside was a sword. With a jewel encrested at the bottom, and the word 'Kokiri' inscribed into it.

This was it.

And by the maze I now had enough rupees for the shield.

I went back out of the maze and the the Kokiri Store. I bought the sheild and went straight back to Mido.

"Hey Mido...Uhh could you quit looking at my shield and sword please?" I said, even though he wasnt looking at them.

"WHA! When did you- How did you- URGGHHH! Why are you always the favorite of everyone. First Saria then the Great Deku Tree summons you? I will make one of the two have me as their favorite. Just you wait." And then he moved aside for me to get through.

"I`m not holding my breath!" I yelled after him while I ran off.

I was halfway to the Great Deku Tree when some stupid little Deku Babas started to try to take a bite out of me. That made me ticked off. I easily cut them up with my sword and then it was over. I went on my way to the Great Deku Tree.

"Link...My time has come...The parasite Gohma was cursed inside me...by the Gerudo King Gannondorf...I ask of you...do you have the courage... to destroy the curse and save me...? I would be...eternialy greatful." Did he just ask me...to _save his life?_ This is such an honor. But its also scary at the same time. I mean what if I don`t defeat him. What if I can`t save myself, let alone the Great Deku Tree?

"Link...I sense your fear and courage."

"Oh Great Deku Tree! Of course I would. It would be an honor to do so."

"Thank you, Link. When you get back, which I know you will, I will present something to you." A PRESENT FROM THE GREAT DEKU TREE? OH BOY! I thought in my mind.

"Then you and Navi, find the curse inside me and destory it...your my only hope."

He opened his trunk to get inside him.

Oh am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 1: The Curse

Chapter 1

The Curse

When I walked inside the Great Deku Tree something overwhelming took over me. My hand started to tingle, which was my left hand for some reason. I felt like I could face anything...for a 10 year old.

I looked around... All I could see was a spider web in the middle of the floor. I walked over to it. I took my sword and swung at it...Nothing. I went to a nearby rock and picked it up to throw at it...Nothing again. It needs...something heavier. I got an idea.

I started to climb the vines, killing the skulltulas in the process with my slingshot, and went all the way to the top. I went over to a little ledge and jumped. I started screaming but at least I got through the spider web. I hurt my wrist in the process.

Then I really started my adventure.

I found many keys and many locked doors all the while in the Great Deku Tree.

Then I walked inside a room and shot a Deku seed at a Deku scrub.

"Oh please forgive me master! I`ll never do it again! If you spare me, I`ll tell you something very important in the future! You`ll never beat my brothers up ahead unless you defeat them in the proper order. Twenty three is number one!"

And then it ran away leaving behind a Deku Nut.

I picked it up and ran inside the room next. The doors suddenly were barred with iron.

Three Deku scrubs popped out. I shot the first one I saw. Then the next. Then the last one.

They started to laugh at me. Really? Your going to laugh at me? Their just a bunch of stupid Deku scrubs laughing at me! What did I do that was so funny that they were laughing at me?

Then they went back in their hole. But the doors didn`t open. They popped back up.

_"...unless you defeat them in the proper order...Twenty three is number one!" _ The first Deku scrub`s voice rung in my head. All three of the Deku scrubs spat seeds at me. I used my sheld to block it. I shot the middle one. Then the last one. And finally the first one.

That did it. The doors opened up. I went over to one of the Deku scrubs and talked to it.

"Queenie is not going to happy with this."

"Queenie?" I said. They all got shocked at ran away.

I opened the next door. Nothing was inside it... weird.

I started to look around...Then up. Uh oh. I bulged my eyes out in fear and confusion.

One giant eye appeared above me. It started to fall down. Oh dear. This must be 'Queenie.'

"Link, this is it. This must be Gohma. Be careful, shes armored." Navi said.

"I`ll remember that." I said sarcastically.

I went behind it, slashing it with my sowrd. It clanged against the armor, but nothing happened. I tried to stab it but the same thing happened. How do I hit it if it has no weakness?

"Hay!" Navi shouted.

"Not now, Navi." I said running away to think.

"Listen!"

"Navi, I said not now!" I said as Gohma was cathing up with us.

"Hay! LISTEN!"

"WHAT!" I said as I backflipped out of the way of Gohma`s hit.

"Go for her eye! Use your slingshot! Thats her weakness!" She said. I reached in my pocket and took my slingshot out. Backflipping again, I aimed at her eye. I hit it right on and she fell down. I took advantage by running over to her and slashing her eye with the little Kokiri sword. It was working!

And that really shocked me.

Plus...I wasn`t expecting it to be so...big! (AN: That was the original name for the chapter but I considered the chapter just started and I didn`t want that to be surrounded by Gohma. It has Link going to the castle and everything before the fire temple. And thats all I`m gonna say.)

I kept doing that. It seemed to be working. Killing those stupid little larva was easy as heck.

(AN:aww man, I gotta pee. That means I have to get up and hurt my sunburns...Mannn brb :(

... )

(AN: I`M BACK WITH A GREEN APPLE, IT WAS LAYING ON THE TABLE I COULDN`T RESIST :) )

Finally with one last swing to the sword, she raised up, her eye bleeding white blood. Then it crumbled away. I raised one brow.

...Weird parasite arachnid.

I saw the blue light and I wondered why it was there. . . I went over to it, barely touching it with my foot. I suddenly lifted up in the air.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

I closed my eyes, waiting for that to be over. When my feet finally touched the ground, I smelled fresh air and trees.

"Link, you have proven your courage. Though thee did that, `tis my time to go. As promised, I will give thee something for thy courage and wisdom."

"Great Deku Tree!" I exclaimed. Considering I didn`t open my eyes until he spoke, I was shocked to know I got out of there.

"Great Deku Tree, I thought you said if he destorys the curse, you`ll be okay?"

"Navi...Thy was doomed before he came to thee." Navi was so upset by this. She hid on my neck, sobbing. I felt so sorry for her. (AN: if your wondering, I picture Navi like a blue tinkerbell :)

"Great Deku Tree...why did you chose me, if it was anyone else they could`ve saved you...I was too late." I said, dropping on my knees.

"Stand back up. What thy did...no one else could face...And make it. As I promised for destroying the curse, I give thee the Spiritual Stone of thy goddess Farore. It is the Kokiri Emerald...It will come of great use to you, and Hyrule. Dost thou promise that of the Great Deku Tree?" I nodded my head.

"Who is Farore? And why is this stone so special. I mean I know its special becuase you gave it to me but still."

"I shall tell of the story of the goddess. Dost thou want to listen?" I nodded my head again.

"Before time began, before spirits and life exsisted, three golden goddesses decended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, the goddess of Power. Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. Din...with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit law to the world. Farore...with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law... The three grat goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world`s providence. And, the resting place for the triangles is in the Sacred Realm...Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. That evil man who put this death curse upon me sapped my power. Becuase of that curse, my end is nigh... Do not grieve for me, for I have been able to tell you of this important matter... This is Hyrule`s final hope..._You_ are Hyrule`s final hope...Link, go now, to Hyrule Castle. There, thou shall surely meet the Princess of Destiny. Take this stone with you...This is what that evil man, who would cast this curse upon me for it, is wanting..." I sudenly felt something warm in my hands. I looked down at them and a green stone was inside them. I knew, somehow, this was for something...important...but what?

"The future depends upon thee, Link...Thou art couragous... Navi the Fairy, guide Link, help him carry out my will...I entrete...ye Navi...Good. . . Bye..." He started to get grayer, his leaves turning orange and red, falling off. Then he was dark gray, and his leaves...were black. All of them falling off little at a time. I let a tear escape my eye, for the Great Deku Tree has died in front of me... When I could have saved him.

"Link...lets go to Hyrule Castle..." She said solomly.

"Yeah...Thats what he would want." I said, turning around and walking away from the Great Deku Tree`s (an: can I say body? no cause its a tree...dang it. google time.) trunk.

Mido put his hand of my chest as soon as I got in the vaillage.

"Hey, Link! What did you do! The Great Deku Tree...did he..die?" He kinda looked sad... which was weird...for Mido.

"Yes..." I said. Suddenly his face got blood red.

"How could you do a thing like that! It`s all your fault!" He yelled in my face. He walked off.

"He`s right, Navi...I could have saved him if I would have gotten to him in time..." Navi went right up in my face and went, "LISTEN!"

"What?" I said loudly.

"The Great Deku Tree said not to grieve for him, and he was gone before you started. He said the man in black armor cursed him the death curse. He put Gohma inside the Great Deku Tree for _you_ to to go after _it_ not _him_! Do not put yourself in this state. From what I can tell the Great Deku Tree wants you to save Hyrule..."

"But why me?"

"Thats what I`m pondering. I`ll get back to you on that." She said then ran farther ahead of me.

"Wait up!" I yelled after her and ran.

(AN: OC!) Tate, who usually stands guard for outside of Kokiri Forest, wasn`t guarding it right now, so I ran right on through...Without saying goodbye.

"Oh...your leaving..." Saria`s voice said when I was almost away from Kokiri.

"Uhh, yeah! The Great Deku Tree wanted me to go to Hyrule Castle, wherever that is."

"I knew that you would leave the forest someday, Link, becuase you _are_ diffrent from me and my friends..."

"Well thanks for pointing that out." I said sarcastically.

"But thats okay!...Becuase I know that we`ll still be friends forever...won`t we?" She said softly.

"Of course, Saria...Your my bestest friend. I will be back, trust me." I said, not knowing if I could trust myself.

She suddenly threw her ocarina in front of me.

"I want you to have this Fairy Ocarina...Please take good care of it." I reached out to grab it from her hands.

"When you play my ocarina...I hope that you think and me and come back to the forest to visit." She said that almost like she thought that I would never see her again. I nodded my head for a 'yes'. We smiled at each other for a second, then I remember The Great Deku Tree`s will. I took of running again.

I wasn`t used to the blue skys. Only green...I guess thats okay because its for the Great Deku Tree.

I started on again to Hyrule Castle.

"Hoot hoot! Link, look up here!" I looked up to see whos calling my name and I find an owl twirling its head at me.

"..._You?"_ I said at it. I nodded it owl head.

"It appears the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will counter many harships in your future, that is your fate. But don`t feel discouraged, even at the toughest times! Go straight this way and you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there."

"Nothing new." I said calmly.

It flapped its wings flew away. Just like that.

I went staight on foreward until I saw...Woah.

That has got to be the biggest building I have ever seen.

This must be Hyrule...


End file.
